Urgent News (Episode 3.2)
At the beginning Tyndall told me this: Tyndall: "I have some chilling news for you. There are traitors in our midst. There have been too many coincidences; Veil barely escaping multiple times, a seasoned crew going in without backup, false information. We need you to ferret them out and take care of them. Are you up for this? Your first step will be analyzing communication logs. I've given you top clearance; the location I've given you is a communication nexus. Good luck, Warrior." So I went to the building and when I got inside my operator told me this: Operator: "You've going to have to search three different computers in here, Sabus. Hopefully that'll give us something to go on." So I went inside and searched all three computers. All they gave me where code so there's no need to post them. There was also a Zion Aikido Master there that told me this: Zion Despoiler: "I wouldn't let you be in here, but Tyndall called a few minutes ago... sounds like you've got clearance." So with all the computers searched, I left the building and Tyndall popped up and told me this: Tyndall: "Interesting. I've sent that data on to one of our processing labs. Get on over there and pick up the results in person- I don't want them sending it unencoded over the network, not yet. Talk to Dr. Miles Vyse about the results." So I went to the building and meet up with Miles Vyse. This is what he told me: Miles Vyse: "{redpill_name}, I believe? I understand you're here for my results... well, I have a problem. The specific decryption has been classified. I don't actually have access to my own results! You'll need to take this disk, insert it into the computer, and view the results yourself, since Tyndall has granted you temporary high level clearance." So I got the disk for Chase, put it into the computer, and ran a search. This is what the computer told me: Computer: Analysis program loaded. Clearance granted. Analysis complete: NESCIRE >_ Then my operator said this to me: Operator: "The Nescire! An entire hovercraft working for the masked men this whole time?! How in the- Get out of there, Sabus. Time to even this score." So I left and then Tyndall told me this: Tyndall: " It's all coming together. That's how they managed to botch their end of that pursuit... and they must have had access to the other hovercraft, to unplug those poor... I've got a location for the Nescire crew, Sabus. I need you to get over there and make sure they don't do anything else in the Matrix! I've already got Zion security on the way to their hovercraft. Don't make any moves until I tell you!" So I went to the next location and my operator said this to me: Operator: "Okay, you need to find Downlink. He's the captain of the Nescire. Once you're in position and the Zion forces in the Real and in position, we'll make our move." So I looked around and found Downlink. My operator then said: Operator: "Security is in position to raid the ship! Attack them, kill them... they'll be disoriented enough for us to take them with no bloodshed." I then talked to Downlink and he had this to say: Downlink: "What the- on the ship- you're in this too, aren't you? **bleep** you! You have no idea... and you never will!" And then I had to kill every one of the crew members. After that was done I searched all of their bodies and on Downlink there was a recording of Cryptos. This is what it said: Cryptos Recording: "The Zionist have tunnel vision. They can't see any other path." Finished with the mission, I left the building and Tyndall had this to say to me: Tyndall: "This is a troubling incident indeed; who knows how long they've been working in out midst? You've done excellent work today, Warrior. Thanks to you, this threat has been removed. I won't forget this." Friendly NPCs *Zion Despoiler *Zion Artillerist: You'll never take me alive! *Zion Doctor: The only way out is to return! Enemy NPCs/Mobs *Cypherite Rifleman: What the -- Intruder sighted! *Cypherite Hacker: What the -- Intruder sighted! *Cypherite Gunslinger: You're finished! *Cypherite Rifleman: You're finished! *Episode 3.2: Propoganda Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 3.2) Category:Episode 3.2 Missions